pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sinnoh, la aventura
Archivo:Sinnoh la aventura art by yen para ann.jpg Sinnoh Será mi nueva novela, hacía mucho que no tenía una con entrenadores x3 Opening Está producido por la maravillosa Yen ¡Le estamos todos muy agradecidos! n_n Personajes |} |} |} |} |} |} |} 'Capítulos' Aquí están todos, ya que tengo previsto que sea una novela laaaaaaaaaarga x3 Y aquí ocuparía mucho espacio Placa Archivo:White NB.pngArchivo:Bruno RZ.png¡Yo leo Sinnoh, la aventura y me encanta!Archivo:Lira sprite.pngArchivo:White NB.png Agradecimientos A todos los que llenaron tan rápido las inscripciones, a los que votan "Es mi adicción", a los que se ponen la placa de usuario; en especial, a Yen, por hacer el opening y la maravillosa imagen que encabeza el artículo. ¡Gracias a todos! ¿Sabías que... *Cada uno de los protas principales (Anabel, José y Kari) están enlazados con un pokémon legendario? *Los concursos se distinguen en cada temporada? (En la 1º eran de ataques, en la 2º bailes y en la tercera ya veréis xD)? *A partir del capítulo 11 los sprites de los pokémon son animados? *Hay dos concursos por temporada, excepto en la 3ª que estará el Gran Festival? *En el capítulo 21, cuando los Unowns persiguen a Kari los tres primeros son la L, la O y la L, formando la abreviatura LOL? *En el momento en el que un pokémon se debilita en combate, su sprite pasa de estar animado a estar quieto? *Todos los actores de la película son actores españoles (excepto Kari)? *El borde del capítulo 38 es violeta porque ese es el color favorito de Justin Bieber *Awesome face*? Encuestas ¿Que piensas esta novela? Regular Buena Muy buena Es mi adicción ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito? Anabel José Kari Shadow Maca Ami Jesús ¿Quieres una segunda parte llamada "Kanto, la aventura"? ¡Sí, por favor! 8D Me da igual o3o NO! ¬¬ Comentarios Vuestros comentarios son muy importantes para mí x3 *ESta muy buenaa!! xD lei los 2 primeros episodios y me rei mucho xDDDDD -- Maca =3 dime lo quie quieras! nya! 14:20 21 feb 2011 (UTC) *me encanta mi personaje!!!!!!!!!!! *O* y esta genial ;) ¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3 · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 13:39 26 feb 2011 (UTC) *ESTA GENIAL! Uno de las mejores novelas qu ehe leido y eso que acaba de empezar--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·"Niichan' 14:05 26 feb 2011 (UTC)' *Me encanta,Mi chary vencerá hasta a Jesús... Archivo:Eevee_icon.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 14:56 26 feb 2011 (UTC) *Te felicito an, es lo mejor de lo mejor me encanta =)Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 18:15 10 mar 2011 (UTC) *Me encantaaaaa!!! y no me la pierdo nuncaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *o* --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★']] 14:14 11 mar 2011 (UTC) *La adoro esta genial *-* Germán-kun(~)¿Something?(~)¡¡Lee mis dos novelas!! 18:33 20 abr 2011 (UTC) *Ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo parecido. TwT (?) Me encanta~ 'La lolita emo ewe' 'Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?)' 12:59 22 jun 2011 (UTC) *OMG està sùuuuper genial Ann *u* Siguelasiguelasguelasiguelaya! 'Vii-chan Happy Summer!' 11:25 25 jun 2011 (UTC) *Es Genial me encanta SíguelaSíguelaSíguelaSíguelaSíguela [[Usuario:Rizos|'To be an angel.]].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos| Do you come to fly with me?''']] 14:46 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Categoría:Novelas de comedia Categoría:Novelas desarrolladas en Sinnoh Categoría:Novelas de Aventura y busqueda Categoría:Novelas de Entrenadores Categoría:Novelas Pokémon Categoría:Sinnoh, la aventura